The Christmas of a lifetime
by 0XxHSMxX0
Summary: Who knew the run up to Christmas could contain so much laughter, emotions and most importantly open the eyes of two best friends.Please read! TROYELLA
1. Glitter

**Hey everyone this is my first story so please review and tell me what you think please!!**

**First things first HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA hope you have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM although I wish I did!**

A basic definition of friend ship would be the mutual feelings of trust and affection.

A best friend is someone who is there for someone through everything, thick and thin, no matter what happens. Some people find friendship one of the most specialist bonds a person can have with another person. A companionship were another has always got your back. A trustful relationship that can be taken in entire confidence.

Lying softly awake in the midst of the night I glance outside my bedroom window to see the white fluffy snow gently gathering on the branches of the trees. For some reason I couldn't't sleep, I had so many thoughts running through my mind but I was perfectly content with just gazing out my window waiting for sleep to wash over me. I glanced around my room at the Christmas decorations, me and my best friend Troy had put up the previous week; I loved the festivity's and loved to decorate my bedroom from head to toe including the rest of the house with tinsel and fairy lights, we did it every year it was our tradition. Thinking back to my moms face when she came in from work to find me and Troy in the hall closet; his cheeks bright pink from embarrassment it was priceless.

_I galloped to the front door hearing the ringing of the door bell, not bothering to check who it was I opened the door to reveal a tall dark, handsome stranger, well he certainly wasn__'__t a stranger to me but handsome he was. His deep blue azure eyes sparkling intensively, his fuchsia coloured cheeks glowing from the bitter cold air, the way his clothes clung perfectly in all the right places making him look more divine than he already was. You may be wondering who I am describing, well, it was no other than my best friend Troy Bolton. We had been best friends for all our lives and probably would be forever. He was there for me through everything and in return I was there for him. Although our friends and almost the entire school were convinced there was something more between us, we knew the truth and that's all that mattered we were best friends and nothing more and never would be- right?_

" _Hey Brie are you going to let me in and stop staring at me, its freezing out here?" Troy questioned with a teasing smile._

_A light blush painted my cheeks knowing I had just been caught checking him out, but for me and Troy it was sort of a playful banter._

"_Sorry, you know I just couldn't help my self from checking you out" I responded back jokingly._

" _I know, I know who could blame you, I mean I do look exceedingly handsome today, I would probably check my self out if I could." He answered back smugly wiggling his eyebrows while swinging his arm in a friendly manner around my shoulder._

_Nudging him in the side as he slipped off his shoes I teasingly responded. "You handsome! In your dreams Bolton, in your dreams"_

_Making a be line for my bedroom before I had even given Troy chance to respond to my reasoning I dashed for the stairs knowing all to well that Troy was going to make me pay for that last comment. He was the predator and I was the prey as I saw the realisation dawn across his face of what I just said before he hurried up the stairs to catch me._

_I knew I had no chance of getting away from him the second I began to run, but that didn't stop me I couldn't exactly surrender. Bolting in to my room turning around I was surprised to find no Troy behind me ._

_Peaking my head slowly around the brim of my door I took note that he was no longer present on my stairs. Remaining station for a few seconds before curiosity got the best of me. I slowly tip toed out of the door glancing quickly around the upstairs of my house knowing that he wouldn't of entered my moms room. Making my way down the stairs as quietly as I could. I entered the living room to find it vacant._

_`Hmmmm Where could he be?` I questioned myself. _

_Before I could comprehend my thoughts I was being pinned down to the couch with Troy sitting rather smugly on top of me while tickling me feverishly._

_I wriggled uncontrollably beneath him trying to pry his weight off me however with no success._

"_Troy!, Troy! Stop…….. Get ……stop….ahhhh stop…….ahhhh" I spluttered out between breaths._

_Unsurprisingly my pleas worked to no avail as he continued to dig his fingers in to my sides further while I wriggled ferociously._

"_Troy……please…..ahhhh …….I'm……I'm…."_

"_Your what" He questioned easing his grip slightly._

"_I'm…..sorry." I finally relented giving in._

_This however did not stop his torture._

_He questioned "And?"_

_Glancing up at him with wide eyes I asked innocently "And what?"_

_I noticed how his eyes averted from mine the second I pulled the puppy dog eye act but soon returned with more determination._

"_You know what, say it" before I had time to react his intense tickling session began again._

"_OK, Ok" I gasped out between breaths " I surrender………..you are…. You are…."_

_He threatened " say it."_

" _You are the most sexiest guy in the word." I mumbled in one breath. Nevertheless his torture stopped as he removed his hands placing them instead on either side of my head ._

"_See was that hard?" he asked conceitedly._

"_yes" I answered with a girlish giggle. Curse him for looking so hot sitting above me like that. Wow I did not just say that, sure I always thought that Troy was Handsome but I had never felt physically attracted to him before. Ok. Maybe that was a lie, I had being feeling this for a while lately every time I saw Troy a bundle of nerves would start at the tip of my toes and gradually rise. Each day that passed the nerves were growing and growing to the point were I would boil over. But they weren't bad nerves so to speak, they were nerves in the sense were they would make me feel all giddy and happy inside. I guess I had never noticed them before until they had gotten to the point were they could not be ignored. _

_I glanced away from him no longer feeling completely comfortable keeping eye contact with him. Feelings began to swirl in the pit of my stomach much stronger than I had ever experienced before. He could always read what I was thinking and I was scared in case he read the thought that swept through my mind at that exact moment. That would most definitely screw up this amazingly perfect friendship we had and that couldn't happen, I wouldn't let it._

_I was brought out of my thoughts by his warm rough hand; from playing basketball for years, delicately stroking my cheek. I immediatly began to feel butter fly's in my stomach at the contact. This was so surreal never in my life had I felt such a swirl of emotions from such simple contact especially not from Troy._

_He lifted my chin so that my gaze met his. I could see the concern written all over his face making me feel guilty._

"_Hey, are you ok? "His voice asked gently as his thumb stroked soothingly across my cheek._

_I couldn't find the words to speak, now I fully understood the saying of being lost for words. I continued staring up at him. I could see the apprehension swimming in his eyes waiting for my answer. _

_The only act I managed to pursue was a simple nod of my head which was more for my reassurance that I was actually capable of responding than his._

_His confusion did not halt as I could see him looking at me more concerned. He slowly began to lean more forward so now he was basically lying completely on top of me, his arms his only anchorage keeping his body weight off of me._

_He gently lowered his head and nuzzled my neck as he spoke "You know you can tell me anything right?" His warm breath against my skin caused sparks to shoot through me the vibration of his words made my pulse rate increase._

"_I know" I chocked out in a voice that sounded nothing like my own._

_He pulled his head away from the crook in my neck looking slightly taken back by my croaky response._

"_Then tell me." He responded light heartedly although I could detect the seriousness in his tone. He reached down with his free hand not cupping my face and immediately laced our hands together giving them a reassuring squeeze. A bolt of energy shot through my hand and there and then I felt like blurting out the thoughts that had been occupying my mind a lot recently._

_Inhaling a deep breath I didn't know what to do he was sat there; directly in front of me, so close, in kissing distance, if I were to just lean a inch forw….. Oh great! Why did I have to think that? Uhhhh this is so confusing. He's my best friend for crying out loud._

_Continuing his intense stir upon the contours of my face his face scrunched up in a cute, confused manner as if he could see the internal debate taking place in my head._

_The ceaseless ringing of my cell phone knocked us out of our staring contest. Slightly relieved at the distraction he released my hands to allow me to reach across the table to where my cell phone sat. _

_Seeing the caller ID as my mom I quickly answered the phone._

"_Hey mom"_

"_**Hey sweetie, I was just phoning to let you know that I might be a bit late home tonight and not to worry."**_

" _Ok, well Troy is here anyway so I wont be on my own."_

"_**Ok, well behave and don't make a mess, I know what you two are like when together." **__My mom spoke with a small chuckle._

"_We won't, were just going to put the Christmas decorations up."_

"_**Ok, I better go, have fun sweetie, Love you."**_

"_Love you too." With that I hung up._

"_That was my mom." I spoke rather lamely._

_Sarcastically he replied "really I would never of guessed."_

_Nudging him softly in the side I grabbed his hand pulling him up. "Come on we need to start decorating or else we will never get done."_

_Starting the journey up the stairs we gathered the decorations needed before beginning our day of fairly lights, Santa's and fake snowmen. _

* * *

_Around 3 hours after we started, we were left sprawled out on my living room floor next to the crackling fire with hot chocolate in our hands telling random jokes. Today had been fun we had completely covered my house from head to toe with Christmas decorations. Thoughts about my uneasiness before were left unmentioned as we participated in our usual banter even to the point of arguing who got to put the star on top of the Christmas tree. Me coming out victorious of course as I threatened to tell his parents about the party he threw last month while his parents were away. _

"_What did the mom penguin say to her children before they went out to play?"_

"_Erm, I don't know what did the mom penguin say to her children before they went to play?" I asked playing along._

"_Beak careful ……do you get it …..beak careful." He said in between giggles, although he would never admit to giggling. I loved his giggle it was so cute the way is face would scrunch up._

"_Oh my god that was even worse than your elephant joke." I spoke monotone not impressed._

_Moving to place my hot chocolate on the table I turned my attention to Troy as he was no longer laughing. Boy was that a bad move; he was sat pouting with big puppy dog eyes I was helpless he knew I was defenceless to that face._

"_No I'm not looking at you, your not going to make me feel guilty." I averted my eyes to the Christmas tree watching the lights twinkling away however I could feels his eyes piercing in the back of my head I decided to chance a quick glance back at him. That was an even bigger mistake, I knew that if I didn't get away from him I might do something I would regret._

_Making my way up the stairs I decided to set upon the task of putting the various boxes and packaging of the decorations away in the cupboard at the end of the hall._

_Using another box as a boost I was about to climb up to put the box on the top shelf when a pair of arms weaved around me. I couldn't help but lean back in the warm confines of his arms._

_Nuzzling his face into the back of my neck which I realised was becoming quite a habit of his lately, not that I was complaining, I vaguely made out his words. "Hmmmm do you want some help with that?"_

_Turning around so that we were now face to face I took in his scent that was unique to only him. Poking him lightly in the chest "I thought you weren't speaking to me mister."_

"_You know I could never not talk to you Brie." He nudged his nose playfully against my own._

"_You mean to much to me." All playfulness suddenly sucked from the conversation as he spoke them words. My heart fluttered ever so slightly, I had to keep reminding my self that he meant as in a friend and nothing more, but with him stood there so close to me I couldn't help but day dream to how I wanted it to be._

_Our gazes were locked as neither one of us dared to look away. He brought his hand up to push away a stray lock of hair behind my ear not before twirling it around his finger first. I couldn't help but break out into a small smile at the simple act. I loved moments like these were he was so gentle it made me know that whenever he was around I would be safe. His faced mirrored my own as he continued to twirl more of my hair around his fingers._

_That's why all of our friends were convinced that we were more than friends but to us to act like this was completely normal. No matter how much I wished we were more I loved that we were so natural and felt so comfortable with each other to be able to act the way we wanted._

_Our moment was broke however when I heard the front door opening knowing it was my mom coming home from work._

_We broke away from each other immediately like two little kids being caught doing something they shouldn't._

"_I'm home honey."_

"_Hey mom, were just putting some stuff away." I turned around to see Troy reaching up to put the box I was previously trying to put away on the top shelf._

"_Be careful with that box Troy its full of.." _

_I was cut off before I could finish "It's ok I can carry it."_

"_No Troy I meant its full of……"_

"_Brie its fine really."_

"_But Troy its full of….." The next thing I new Troy was wobbling back and forward as he lost his balance on the box he was using as a boost. The box in his hands flew in the air as he landed on his back side._

"_Glitter!!!" I shouted as minute pieces of florescent pink, sparkling, shimmering speckles tumbled to the ground coating Troy along the way._

_I felt the laugher bubble up in my stomach at the site of Troy sat on the floor looking utterly confused drenched in flamboyant glitter from head to toe. I could no longer contain my laughter as it spilled out of my mouth as I rolled around the floor in hysterics._

"_What's all this racket about." My mom appeared at the door a shocked expression coating her face which soon retorted in to laughter. " Troy honey it's not your colour." She stated before turning away and closing the door behind her as if finding her daughters best friend covered in glitter which was pink may I add was a regular occurrence. I continued rolling around the floor not being able to contain my laughter while Troy sat opposite me looking slightly dazed and humiliated._

_I stood up making my way towards him " Don't worry Wildcat I think it suits you." I teased before bending down and pecking him on the cheek in a friendly manner._

"_I will get you for that comment Montez."_

"_I bet you will if you want the whole school to know about this little, shall we say makeover malfunction." With that I left the closet leaving my best friend sat there like a fuzzy pink marshmallow._

Thinking back to the moment made me chuckle. It took him days to get the glitter out of his hair coming up with an excuse to the guys to why he had pink glitter in his hair was his main problem however.

So many things had gone on this past week leaving me completely confused about my feelings for Troy.

The one answer I wanted to know desperately though was does he have feelings for me?

**So what do you think? Should I carry on?**

**Please review and let me know**

**Thanks **

**Hayley xxxxx**


	2. Ice cream

**Hey sorry this would have been updated earlier but with the last week of school I've been really busy.**

**So I'm thinking this will be a 3 or 4 shot depending on what ideas I have.**

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story is set on Christmas eve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM maybe I will get it for Christmas! I can dream cant I? :-)**

Tossing and turning I lay awake in bed, I couldn't seem to sleep, too many thoughts were occupying my mind. No matter where or what way I lay I could not get comfy. It was currently 11:15pm and despite the winter weather taking place out side, my bedroom felt like a sauna as beads of sweat were gathering on my forehead regardless of the fact that I was only wearing boxes. Turning to lay on my right side, the gleaming smile of my best friend, Brie caught my eye. God she looked gorgeous in that picture, well in my eyes she always looked gorgeous. I loved her more than I ever thought it was possible to love anybody. I only began to realise this however the past year, although deep down I knew it was always there. I knew she meant something more to me by the way my body reacts towards her; how when she speaks my entire being feels entirely nervous and how I hang off every word she says, how my heart feels like it could jump out of my chest at any given moment. She became all I could think about, the butterflies were the first sign to me that I felt more than I thought for her. To describe my feelings for her would be that of a ladder consisting of each step I took my feelings grew stronger and stronger every time I caught a glimpse of her. Before long everything I saw reminded me of her in some shape or form. She makes me feel everything at once and just by being in her presence I feel like I can do anything at all.

No matter how much she meant to me though I knew the feelings would never be reciprocated. I would rather have her as my best friend rather than nothing at all and I knew I would just have to deal with that. Only problem was I didn't know how I could.

I couldn't help but think of what she was doing at this precise moment in time. She was probably all tucked up in bed, fast asleep looking totally adorable. Unbeknown to him she was sat reminiscing about the previous week.

Pulling my gaze away from her picture I let my eyes briefly scan my room, my eyes were drawn to my jacket hung on the back of my door. I resisted the urge to reach out and grab it as I knew her scent still lingered on it. Thinking about her wearing my jacket brought a goofy smile to my face making me think back to a day last week.

"_Uhhh Chad help, dude I don't know what to do," I groaned into my cell phone._

"_**I've told you dude you just got to tell her, you had the perfect opportunity yesterday in her house all alone, no parental vision, catch my drift, perfect opportunity."**_

_Sometimes I wondered why I even asked Chad for advice or how he even got girlfriends considering his idea of telling a girl he liked her was by sleeping with her._

"_Thanks for the worse advice ever buddy." I spoke sarcastically._

"_**Your welcome, but being serious dude why didn't you tell her yesterday while you had your so called annual `put decorations up ceremony`." **__He replied as if the thought was sickening._

_Sighing I responded " I don't know, at so many times during the day I thought I was just going to blurt it out, but she seemed distracted like something was on her mind."_

_Thinking back to the look on her face when she lay beneath me created a heavy feeling in the bit of my stomach she looked almost scared to look at me. I would of pushed the subject further if not for the interruption of her cell phone. _

" _**Probably her thinking hmm when is Troy going to tell me he likes me, so I can tell him I like him too?"**_

"_Not funny Chad you know she doesn't like me like that." I dejectedly replied._

"_**I am seriously going to bang your heads together are you two blind to what is in front of your eyes, you practically act like a couple minus the kissing." **__He yelled slightly exasperated._

"_Where just being friendly." I argued._

_In all honestly I knew how we acted was different to how normal best friends did I mean if I even as much was to hold Taylor's hand she would practically murder me, not that I would want to hold Taylor's hand but that was beside the point._

_I had to fight so hard sometimes to resist my self from kissing Brie. Like yesterday in her closet, my stomach was doing summersaults from being so close to her; she looked so beautiful and elegant and I was proud to say that she acted like that with only me as I knew how with any other guy who wasn't in the gang she wouldn't allow to come within a metre of her._

"_**Troy! Troy! Are you still there dude hellloooo."**__ I was brought out of my day dream by Chad's words._

_I sheepishly spoke " Yeah.. Uhhh sorry about that kind of zoned out."_

"_**I wonder why thinking about Gabriella naked again." **__he sniggered._

"_Hey don't even talk or even think about her like that or I swear to god I will…". Ok maybe I was exaggerating but I didn't want anyone thinking about my best friend like that._

"_**Wow chill dude I was only kidding, anyway I have a plan. You should ask Gabs to be your date for tomorrow when all of the gang go out and that."**_

_Hesitantly I spoke " Hmmm I don't know reckon she will agree?"_

"_**I'm going to pretend I never heard you ask that, of course she will agree."**_

"_whatever you say man, anyway I got to go I was meant to phone Brie and arrange to do something today."_

"_**Ok, I got to go any way and I seriously suggest you ask her today or I will kick your ass." **__He added teasingly._

"_Ok you could try dude but you wont succeed, Bye."_

_Sliding my cell phone down before he could argue back I smiled at my back ground picture of me and my smiling Brie at the mall last summer. Dialling the all to familiar number I waited for her to answer._

"_**Hey my little fuzzy pink marshmallow." she answered teasingly.**_

_I felt the grin spread across my face by just hearing her voice._

"_Hey my soon to be dead best friend." I replied jokingly._

_I heard a gasp emit from her side of the phone __**"Are you saying you want your best friend in the whole wide world to die?"**_

"_Hmmm your right, maybe that is taking it to far your deserve one of my extra special tickling sessions."_

" _**Don't even try it Bolton." **__She scolded._

"_Hmmm maybe I could find another punishment, anyway fancy a stroll in the park and going to grab some ice cream?"_

"_**As long as your paying."**_

"_Don't I always?"_

"_**In that case, see you in ten."**_

"_See you in ten." I repeated._

* * *

_Ten minutes later I was sat parked out side her house I was anxious to see her as the thoughts of Chad telling me to ask her out tomorrow whirled in my mind._

_The gang did the same thing every year on the week before Christmas, we would all go out for a meal in the night and then find the nearest party that someone was throwing. Normally dates weren't required but as of this year the majority of the gang had gained a girlfriend or boyfriend meaning me being dateless would make me feel like a spare wheel. And as I knew that as of yet Brie had turned down everyone who asked her it was up to me, her best friend to escort her, it was my rightful job. Well that's what I kept telling myself anyway._

_While my little debate took place in my head, my feet had of their own accord brought me to her front door and before I knew it I was ringing her door bell._

_A second later the door had swept open to reveal a rosy looking Brie dressed in dark blue jeans tucked into black ugg boots. On top she wore a crimson cardigan while her hair fell gently in loose curls. She looked beautiful as always._

"_Hey you." I smiled brightly, pulling her into my embrace. _

_I couldn't help but inhale deeply as I nuzzled my face deeply into her auburn curls. My favourite scent filled my nostrils. The scent of her strawberry shampoo that I knew she always used was committed to my memory._

"_Hey." she mumbled against my chest._

_I knew I should pull away soon but I was enjoying the moment to much for it to be over and although I am sure it was in my imagination I could of sworn she began to hug me tighter as I felt her arms weave around my waist. Who was I to pull away if she was hugging me?_

_We continued to embrace for another few minutes before I took it upon myself to pull away. As much as I dint want to I knew it would look slightly suspicious if we stayed in that position any longer._

_The serine look on her face made my heart beat faster, I reached out to cup her fuchsia coloured cheek. I couldn't help the grin form on my face when I noted how she unconsciously leaned into my hand._

"_You ok?" I whispered softly, I doubted she would of heard me if it was not due to our current position._

"_hmmm." she murmured back softly as her eyes slowly opened her deep chocolate eyes locking with mine. She brought her hand up to cover mine as we continued our intense stare._

_I knew if we continued at this rate we would only just make it to my truck by the time it was dark. Not that I was complaining or anything but I had it set in my head that I wanted to ask her out for tomorrow and I knew by the way things were going I would never get round to it._

_I slowly pulled my hand away from her face as our hands instinctively entwined. I led her too my truck as I opened the door for her to hop inside before going round to my own side._

_

* * *

__After about 10 minutes of driving we pulled up towards the park we had grew up playing in. The scenery that surrounded us was like a giant water painting and it had never differed through our years of playing here._

_Through out the ride we had obtained light chat and playful banter but for the majority of the time we had remained in a comfortable silence._

_I glanced over to see her gazing out the window seeming lost in her own world. I took another glance around the park when I suddenly felt a light weight on my shoulder. I turned around to see her head resting gently on my shoulder._

"_I'm tired." she mumbled into my shoulder. I couldn't prevent the smile from forming on my face at how cute she looked with her nose scrunched up in distaste._

"_I couldn't sleep last night." she elaborated more as she snuggled her face further into my shoulder wriggling around until she got comfy._

_I brought my hand up to tangle in her hair stroking her head gently before placing a light kiss in her mass of curls. Her skin felt extremely cold against my own and I noted as I began to rub my fingers up and down her arm how she shivered against my touch._

_With out questioning her I slowly wrapped my jacket around her shoulders making sure it completely covered her top half. I couldn't help but admire how good my jacket looked on her, her olive skin reflected perfectly off the red material. I knew I wouldn't be able to wear the jacket again with out it reminding me of her. I couldn't help but think of how her scent would remain on it afterwards but that wouldn't bother me I loved her scent. She glanced up at me smiling appreciatively before placing a quick peck on my cheek. Shivers ran up and down my spine at the contact. _

_We continued to cuddle for a while longer before I thought of a plan to get her out of my truck._

"_You need some energy food like hmmmm….. Let me think." I playfully pondered for a while. "Hmmm how about ice cream." I chuckled as her eyes lit up brightly like that of a child with just the mention of ice cream._

_She immediately began pulling on my hand tugging me to get out of the truck._

"_Come on Troy, ice cream is waiting, come on come on." I couldn't help but chuckle at her child like antics._

"_I'm coming I'm coming, sheesh woman calm down." I mumbled as she began to pull me towards were the ice cream was sold._

_She gazed eagerly at the various selections before settling on chocolate like I knew she would, she always did. I purchased the ice cream including a chocolate one for my self as well. We linked arms as we began to stroll through the park._

_Coming to the duck pond we stared deep into the water at our reflections._

_Looking back up from the pond I could see Brie with her gorgeous smile gleaming up at me._

"_What?" I asked playfully nudging her with my nose as my hands were full; one by linking her the other holding my ice-cream._

_She began to giggle lightly. "You have ice cream on your nose." she spoke between giggles._

_Glancing at my reflection I furiously began to rub at my nose but to only come in contact with my skin._

"_What are you talking about I don't have ice cream on my n…." I suddenly felt a cold substance hit my nose._

_Gabriella stood glancing up at me with an innocent smile plastered on her face._

"_Oops it kind if slipped out of my hand." She spoke timidly. "I should run shouldn't I?" she questioned._

"_Damn right you should run." I yelled before lobbing my ice cream in the nearest trash can and dashing off after her._

_

* * *

_

_After a wild chase around the park the both of us had soon grown tired of the game and were now cuddled up on a old blanket that I kept in the back of my truck watching the stars._

"_That one looks like an upside down duck." she spoke softly pointing at a small cluster of stars._

_We had been playing this game for a while now pointing out shapes in the sky that reminded us of other objects often including playful arguments of how the other was wrong._

"_Troy are you listening I said that looks like a duck?" _

"_Hello, Troy Earth to Troy."_

_Should I ask her now I mean it's the perfect opportunity, where alone no one can interrupt but what if she says no, the drive home would be terrible. Hmmm what should I do. A light prodding on my chest brought me out of my thoughts._

"_Uhhh Hey." I spoke lamely offering a lame smile._

_Her eyes turned from that of annoyed probably because I wasn't listening to her, to concern._

"_Hey what's on your mind." She spoke calmly while drawing light circles on my chest. The simple act caused goose bumps to form on my skin._

_It was now or never I decided what ever way she answered I would just have to deal with it. I knew I couldn't lie to her to what I was thinking about so I decided to come out and just tell her the truth._

_I slowly grabbed her hand that was drawing circles on my chest as I knew if she continued with those actions I wouldn't be able to get a coherent thought._

"_Erm Brie there… something… I want to ask you." I stumbled on my words._

"_Ok.." She indicated for me to carry on."_

"_Erm you know tomorrow?"_

_She answered unsurely "Uhhh yeah."_

" _Would you maybe consider… being ….my uhhh…uhhh date… or I mean as erm… friends yeah….erm what ever yeah… or if not I understand… you know what… pretend I never even asked." I muttered on and on probably sounding like a right idiot._

_This was why I was more shocked when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and a body sat on my knee; By this point I was sitting up. She pressed a finger to my lips hushing me before speaking._

"_Of course I will be your date." She shrieked excitedly hugging me tighter with each word she spoke. My heart lurched out of my chest at her words I didn't know if she meant as friends or something more but right now it didn't matter, I was so scared of her turning me down that to hear she had accepted was reward enough._

I smiled at the thought of her hugging me tightly. Thinking of how happy I was that she had accepted. I was so excited and began to question what I would wear.

However unbeknown to me at that time nothing could prepare me for the night that followed.

**So what do you think? Did you like it?**

**Please review and let me know**

**4 reviews before I continue, its Christmas after all. :-)**

**Hayley xxxx**


End file.
